


Визитка

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Collage, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Пожалуйста, используйте кнопку Show Creator's Style в верхнем правом углу, если вы отключили пользовательские стили. Мы использовали их только для корректного отображения изображений и видео, а также для того, чтобы убрать часть контента под кат.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, используйте кнопку Show Creator's Style в верхнем правом углу, если вы отключили пользовательские стили. Мы использовали их только для корректного отображения изображений и видео, а также для того, чтобы убрать часть контента под кат.

    
[ЗАГЛЯНУТЬ В ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ И ПЕРЕВЕРНУТЬ ЧАСЫ] 
    

[](https://i.imgur.com/Tu0PYal.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/WCIFV1Q.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/LYUkcnh.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/t7f2mSu.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/kmmCX1F.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/w4wJBhM.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/agl6tn0.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/OGyNUtK.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> * хён - обращение младшего брата к старшему, также может использоваться в неформальном общении при обращении младшего члена коллектива к старшему.  
> * макне - обращение старшего товарища к самому младшему члену коллектива.  
> * эгьё (с кор. — прекрасный) - приём, применяемый людьми, чтобы казаться милыми, очаровательными.


End file.
